The proliferation of wireless devices that use cellular and/or Wi-Fi frequencies for cellular data and voice services has placed increased demand on cellular networks. Users check e-mail, surf the Internet, download movies, and perform other tasks on cell phones, tablet computers, laptops, and other devices (collectively, user equipment, or “UEs”). The sheer number of devices connected to a network at the same time presents significant challenges.
One of these challenges is to route UEs quickly and accurately to a requested resource or destination (e.g., a phone number, IP address, etc.). When a user enters a phone number and hits send, for example, it is desirable for the call to be connected quickly—generally in a matter of seconds. Of course, connecting the phone call accurately is equally important—i.e., connecting the user quickly, but to the wrong phone number, is of little use.